


His Favorite Delivery Boy

by daddykink (halogenharry)



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Confident!Rin, Dildos, Dom!Rin, Embarrassed!Haru, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nervous!Haru, Top Matsuoka Rin, Top Rin, UPS worker!Rin, Vibrators, bottom haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halogenharry/pseuds/daddykink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru regularly orders things online, even if he doesn't things actually need, but he does it so he can see the cute UPS guy who's assigned to his area. Rin, the cute UPS guy, finds it odd that he's stopping at Haru's place every few days without various sized packages (not that he's complaining).</p><p>Rin generally likes to check the label to see where Haru's been shopping and sometimes, when he's feeling especially bold, he'll stick around for Haru to open it. </p><p>One day he's in for a big surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favorite Delivery Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt from tumblr:
> 
> i work at ups and always deliver things to your house, why are you always ordering stuff online and did you just order a giant dildo wtf

Despite the monotony of his job, Rin loved everything about it. It gave him a chance to drive around the city and talk to people he wouldn't normally meet. Their reactions to their packages always varied but most people were usually happy to see him. Whether he was carrying their college textbooks or their babies onesies, Rin enjoyed making the deliveries.

 

But there was one flat he especially enjoyed going to. The tenant was cute, around his age and ordered so much stuff it truly amazed him. His name was Haru and he attended college at the local university and worked part time at the mall (Rin hadn't found out what store yet, but he assumed H&M or something similar). He was a Fashion Merchandising and Design major with a minor in Business who loved reading about history and could recite lines from _Seinfeld_ and _Friends_. When Haru opened the door and saw Rin standing there, a blush immediately adorned his cheeks and he shook his hair a little bit back into place. Some days he would simply chat Rin up about his job and his studies at his university, how was his dog doing, did he hear the latest news about some rumored tv show reunion, etc. Other days Haru would ask Rin to wait so he could make sure he wanted the package, maybe model the merchandise for him and get an opinion; it all really depended on how Haru was feeling. 

 

Rin was willing to be there for either, as long as he got to see Haru for any given period of time. 

* * *

Haru finished up his classes his classes for the day and headed home to lounge around for a bit before going out to dinner with a group of friends. He rode his bike up to his flat and was surprised to find the UPS truck parked outside and Rin standing on his porch carrying his latest package. Rin noticed Haru as soon as he stopped at the stairs and said with a small smile, "I was curious as to when you might show up. I was about ready to leave the package on the porch like I do for most of my route."

 

Haru instantly blushed at Rin's comment. He hadn't fully realized the special treatment Rin was giving him by staying with him as long as he normally does.

 

"I was stuck in the studio," Haru said apologetically. "There was a hem that wouldn't cooperate and for reason unknown to me I was essential for it to work."

 

Haru could hear Rin chuckling as he made his way up the stairs and unlocked the door to his home. Rin followed Haru all the way inside until they reached the kitchen where he placed the package onto the dining room table. He took a good look around as if he hadn't been in there countless times before. "Can I get you something too drink? You know, for taking the time to wait and all. I mean, at you looked good while waiting. That uniform really suits you and frames your body... well... So um, water?"

 

He parked his bike beside the table and turned back to Rin who immediately turned his attention to Haru when he spoke.

 

"Water would be fine, only if it's no trouble for you." Rin flashed dazzling smile which he could tell still caught Haru off guard. Haru started to make his way around Rin to grab a glass but was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. "But first, I'm terribly curious about what you might have gotten today. The label was so ambiguous, I don't even know where it's from. Would you like to show me today? Make sure you're happy with the purchase?"

 

Haru's face turned a bright, tomato red, making Rin even more curious about what might be inside the box. Rin saw the way Haru licked his lips and took in a shaky breath; he could see the nervous and sensed how his heart sped up and mouth went dry.

 

"But... what about your water?"

 

Rin waved his hand as if he were pushing the notion away. "The water can wait, but my interest has been peaked and I'm  _dying_ to know what you've ordered today." He saw the way Haru bit his lip and looked away from his gaze so he quickly added, "Only if you're comfortable showing me, of course."

 

Rin studied Haru's face and there was a quick change in his demeanor as if an idea had developed in his mind. When Haru turned back his blush was still present but it was obvious he had a plan in mind. 

 

"I'll show you what I ordered, but before I do," Haru took a step closer and whispered, "I was wondering if you were interested in helping me use it for the first time? Or one of them, at least."

 

It? One of them? It was Rin's turn to lick his lips and feel like his mouth had gone dry. What exactly had Haru ordered? In tried his best to not let his imagine run wild, but he couldn't suppress many of the images flashing through his mind. Haru waited patiently for his answer Rin, who eventually came back down from his daydream and said yes.

 

Haru quickly got out a pair of scissors and worked his way through the tape before tossing them onto the table and digging through the packing peanuts. Rin bit his lip as Haru's hand grasped around something and began to pull it out. 

 

Rin gulped when he saw the large dildo Haru was holding. And it wasn't just one dildo: Haru pulled out three more of various sizes and one that vibrated.

 

Haru smiled down at his purchase, seemingly unfazed by the man in slight shock next to him. He picked up the first one he had pulled out and lightly stroked it. Haru stated, "You know, I had always wanted to buy a dildo... I uh, well, I was curious what it would feel like. You know... being split open like that." Haru laughed and looked up Rin who was practically drooling. "I had always thought I'd be doing this by myself the first time, but if you're still willing to help me..."

 

" _Fuck_ , I never expected.." Rin quickly packed the dildos back up as he asked, "Haru, have you been... well, are you interested... uh, did you plan this because you're interested in me or am I just here? Also where's your bedroom?"

 

A beautiful smile spread across Haru's lips as he led Rin to the stairs and up to his room. On the way he explained, "I've been interested in you for a while, to be honest. I only hoped you returned my feelings. And no, I didn't plan this considering I had planned on opening the package by myself, but when you had asked to see inside, I took the opportunity to ask." Rin chuckled behind him and continued to stare at the curve of Haru's ass in his jeans as they made their up the stair and finally to Haru's bedroom.

 

Inside was a king size bed covered in black sheets against a backdrop of white. The whole followed this general color scheme and Rin was actually amazed at the sex appeal the room had flowing out of it. It was clean cut and fresh and Rin couldn't wait to get Haru down on that bed with his legs spread and face flushed.

 

"So are you gonna stand in the doorway hold that box for the next hour?" Haru teased, sitting on the edge of his bed. Rin cleared his throat and set the box down near the foot of the bed, but was at a slight loss of where to start but regained confidence when Haru beckoned him over. In stood above him, placing a knee beside his thigh and slid his hand across Haru's cheek until he had a firm grip. 

 

"Do you realize how long I've wanted to kiss you? You're pink, inviting lips..." Rin bent down and firmly kissed Haru, tasting the coffee he drank earlier. The kisses were languid and purposeful with Rin taking the lead and guiding Haru onto his back. His hands trailed down Haru's sides, lightly dragging over his nipples which made him gasp, until he spread could feel his hands rested on his thighs. Haru loved the way Rin's lips were massaging his own and he could feel Rin's body heat emitting from him. Haru blindly tried to undo the buttons on Rin's uniform, but his hands were too clumsy so Rin broke their and stood back up to undo the buttons. That gave Haru time to take his own shirt and get his pants down, as Rin did the same. Haru crawled his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube as Rin grabbed a few toys. 

 

Haru tossed the lube next to the dildos and got on all fours in front of Rin. He mouthed at the outline of Rin's cock, making him sharply intake a breath. "Ah, you wanna suck my cock, baby?" Haru nodded and whispered a barely audible 'yes, please' as Rin pulled down his boxers and his erection stood at full length. Rin began to guide himself into Haru's warm mouth, but stopped when Haru swatted his hand away, clearly wanting control which made Rin smirk. Haru licked the underside from balls to the tip and then took his time circling his tongue around the tip before slowly taking Rin in. It was painfully slow for Rin, who wanted nothing more but to fuck Haru's face, but really wanted him to set his own pace and pleasure him in his own way. Haru slid down until his nose touched Rin's navel. Haru hollowed his cheeks and pulled all the way back before bobbing his head at a moderate pace. Rin loved seeing Haru's pink lips wrapped around his cock, the way they stretched and contracted with each drag. Rin grunted deeply and pulled Haru off by his hair. A string of spit fell from his lips, but neither cared. Rin thumbed at Haru's lips before directing, "On your back." Haru did as he was told, instantly propping his legs up and open, displaying himself to Rin. Rin made his way over, smirking. "You're so eager, aren't you? Can't wait to have a cock inside your tight, little hole?" Rin circled his forefinger around them rim, making Haru gasp and the muscles flutter. 

 

The lube was cool against Rin's skin as he poured it onto his fingers and spread it around before carefully sliding his finger into Haru. He wasn't as tight as Rin expected, rather he felt like he had already done this at least once prior. Rin was able to push in a second finger almost immediately and was only met by a small moan. He checked Haru's reaction to see that he was biting his lip and keeping himself quiet as Rin started to thrust his fingers. Rin used his unoccupied hand to rub and play with Haru's nipples which only deepened Haru's concentration to stay quiet. "Let me hear you, Haru. I wanna hear your moan my name." Rin slid a third finger in and regained his pace. 

 

Haru lips fell open as he began to meet Rin's thrusts and fuck himself on his fingers. "Fuck, Rin...  _shit._ " Rin curled his fingers and brushed Haru's prostate. Rin watched as precum streaked Haru's stomach and he grabbed hold of the sheets beneath him. "Fuck me... Fuck me now, Rin,  _god_. Plea-  _ah_ \- se."

 

Rin slid his fingers out and wiped them on a tissue before haphazardly throwing it away. He looked down at the eager boy beneath him and smiled to himself. He rubbed his inner thighs as he grabbed the vibrator and switched it on. "I'd love to fuck you, Haru, I really would. But I know how badly you wanted to try out your new toys." Rin pushed the tip of vibrator in and pulled it back out. "I'd love you to come for me twice, too. Once on your new vibrator and once from my cock, think you can do that for me, Haru?"

 

Haru nodded frantically, pulling his thighs up and back and spreading himself open even further. "Please... I'll come as many times as you want. Just please fuck me."

 

Rin did just as he asked. He pushed the vibrator into Haru's awaiting hole and was met by a string of moans and curses under Haru's breath. Rin began to search for Haru's prostate, forcing more moans from his body until one stood out, signalling that he had found what he was looking for. Rin continued to hit that spot dead on, which pushed Haru closer and closer to the edge. "Ri- ah fuck fuck... I'm so close... ah ah _ah_." Rin thrust against Haru's prostate a few more times before pulling the toy out so that it only sat just inside his rim. Haru squirmed, frustrated by being denied his release and only receiving this instead which was nothing compared to what he just felt. 

 

"Rin," he whined.

 

"What, Haru? What do you want?" Haru moaned slightly but it was broken and was obviously off in his own words. "Use your words, Haru."

 

"Pl-please let me... please let me come."

 

Rin pressed the vibrator against Haru's prostate and spit on his hand before pumping Haru's erection and quickly bringing him over the edge. Haru painted his chest in strings of white and whined at the sensitivity he felt. Rin quickly pulled the vibrator out and turned it off, setting it back down near the other toys and immediately turning his attention back to Haru. 

 

He laid down against Haru, chest to chest, and placed his forearms on either side of Haru's head. With his eyes out of focus and his breathing gradually settling back into it's usual pattern, Haru was quite the sight and Rin wasn't nearly done.

 

"How're ya feeling, Haru?" Rin's fingertips lightly grazed Haru's cheek which helped him start to focus again.

 

Haru let out a small yawn and a grunt before replying, "Good, Rin. Real good." A smile spread across his lips, but it was quickly wiped away by Rin thrusting his hips against his own. Haru blushed as he felt his erection start to develop once again. "Ah - _Rin._ "

 

Rin smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "Hm? Are you ready for me to fuck you already?" Rin slipped his fingers into Haru's already stretched hole. "You couldn't even go a few minutes. Tsk tsk, you need to be filled up _that_ badly?" Rin bent down so that his lips brushed against Haru's ear as he spoke. "You want me to fill you up? You wanna be filled up with my cum, baby?" Another moan passed Haru's pink lips. Rin pressed kisses from below Haru's ear until he met his lips and Rin drank it all in as Haru writhed beneath, getting ready to be fucked again and feeling the overwhelming sensation of rebounding so soon. Between kisses, Rin heard a soft 'please' which peaked his interest. "Please what?"

 

Haru, with his cheeks a bright red, his lips raw and eyes still minimally glazed, said directly, "Please fuck me, Rin."

 

"As you wish."

 

 As Rin guided himself into Haru's heat, the world around them came to a standstill and nothing else mattered. Everything they had both dreamt about countless times was coming true; Haru's dinner get together was completely forgotten, Rin's desire to clock out blew away with the wind. Nothing else mattered besides the swift and precise thrusts Rin made into Haru's taut body. His knees were pressed to his chest and all he could watch was the rise and fall of Rin's toned chest. Without warning, Rin flipped them over so Haru was on top. Their eyes met and in an instant, Haru began to lift himself up from Rin's lap and quickly set himself back down. 

 

Rin reached up and pulled Haru down by his hair so that their breath mingled between them as Haru ruthlessly rode him.

 

"Just like that, baby. Look so good riding my cock," Rin muttered out as he lifted his hips to meet Haru. Haru's mouth fell into a silent scream as Rin brushed past his prostate. 

 

"I'm... I'm..." Haru couldn't get the words out. It was all too much being this close again, Rin meeting his thrusts with double the strength and reality hitting him that this was actually happening.  

 

Rin nodded, even thought Haru didn't finish. "Me too." Rin's thrusts got sloppy and with three more, Rin urged, "Come. Now."

 

That was all it took for both of them to finish at nearly the same time. They both rode their orgasms out with one another before Haru carefully lifted himself up and laid down next to Rin who looked blissed out as well. They lay in silence for a few minutes, the only sound in the room being their breathing before Rin said, "You know, I had always wondered... I had dreamt... You were so cute and I had always wanted to ask you on a date..."

 

Haru turned his head to look at Rin. "Do you... Did you want to go on a date before we... Was it good?"

 

Rin turned onto his side and moved over to where Haru lay. He looked at the beautiful boy. He replied, "It was wonderful, Haru. I was comfortable going about this anyway you were comfortable. But..."

 

Haru's ears perked up. "But?"

 

"I'd like to buy you dinner sometime. Preferably tonight. I'll pay. You pick the place."

 

Haru giggled. "But aren't you supposed to buy me dinner _first?"_

 

Rin rolled his eyes. "If you don't want the dinner, you could just say so, ya know."

 

Rapidly shaking his head, Haru asked, "Why now?"

 

"See as a thank you for the great sex," Rin stated with a shrug.

 

"With hopes of sex afterward?"

 

Rin blushed and shrugged again. "Or maybe a second date. Whatever you're feeling, ya know."

 

Haru sighed. "Mm, alright. I'm cool with this arrangement."

 

Rin cocked an eyebrow. "Yea?"

 

"Yea," Haru said with a nod, "but first you have to cuddle with me for a bit."

 

"As you wish."

**Author's Note:**

> So this prompt ended up going a little bit differently than I expected but still.
> 
>  
> 
> My twitter is@rjnharu!


End file.
